The Animal Forest
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Male Human X Female Cat.


_Morning of January 28, 1986..._

It takes a simple incident for a pair of brothers to depart from a chilly, yet sunny deforested field to a lush, humid, midnight forest in a blink of an eye. And unfortunately for them, they can't find a logical answer to this...wet noodle, so they have no choice but to find answers and hopefully a way back home. Eventually they discovered a riverine town, but one with a quaint and modern look.

"Yeah, Beil, what kind of cannibal tribe would have a town this civilized?" scorned Adze.

"Hey!" he shotted back. "You never know! They can even be talking animals as well!" and Adze scolded him once more. What nonsense this boy had.

"Oh yeah?" the boy continued. "Why not give that house a knock?"

Adze cackled haughtily. "Fine then. I will," and with a knock and a turn of a knob they happened to see an anthropomorphic cat. She took one look at the two and screamed out of impulse as Adze chimed well in sync with her. She attempted to slam the door on their faces but Adze quickly placed his foot forward, preventing the door from slamming shut.

"Wait!" he screeched, ignoring the pain he received on his foot. "Sorry... I've never seen a talking cat before," he spoke out in a cool-headed way, convincing her that he and his brother were not hooligans.

"...How may I help you?" she asked.

"I like to have some questions answered. If you can, miss."

"...Well, why not come inside and have a seat? You two look dreadfully tired," and the pair agreed, entering inside where the eldest and the feline gave out a lengthy conversation. As they chatted away, Beil's eyes were fixated on the anthropomorph.

"Gee..." he said to himself, tilting his head at the feline, scratching his head in confusion. "Who knew that cats can be so sexy?" But his brother overheard him and gave Beil a punch to his chest, albeit restrained.

"Beil!" he scolded. The punch knocked him a few meters back, but he shrugged off Adze's knuckle, not quite ready to back down just yet as a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Hey brother! She's not wearing any underwear!" he flaunted, causing her to cup her mouth with both hands while a deafening roar came out of his older brother.

"BEIL!"

After another restrained beating, the feline then agreed to help them by introducing them to the mayor at dawn. The mayor was just as shocked as she was and asked Adze everything that happened to them, filling the mayor on what happened last night, emphasizing on how they arrived on a darkly forest in the first place.

It was a hard tale for the mayor to swallow, but he has never heard of the species "Human" before in his life until now, so he has no choice but to accept his noodly tale. In fact, he even welcomed them as citizens!

...Under one condition, however...

_Flowers spring to blossom in broad daylight..._

It has been a year and a half now since they arrived and they still can't find an answer nor a way back home, though you don't see the both of them angst all over it. During their time here, they lived under the feline's now expanded roof as the brothers work as the town's woodcutters, a trait passed down from their family, eventually gaining renown all throughout the town.

As for the feline, she now seems to somewhat fancy Adze despite him being a teenager.

Mm... His well toned body, good looks, stylish hair and generally stoic façade... Ech... Just thinking about him made her all wet in the nether regions. She gave out a lust filled sigh and lowered her right hand. Closing her eyes shut, she then began to knead her engorged mound, but before she can continue further, Beil stormed inside her room and saw her masturbating as a snicker quickly appeared on his face.

"Hey, miss! Me and my brother are going to work now!" he yelled.

The feline was caught off guard by his encroachment. "OH BEIL!" she loudly shrieked as she hastily lowered her dress, trying to hide her blooming flower away from him. "...Where's your brother?"

"At the living room. Why not say goodbye to him before we go off?" and he then stormed off like the hot-blooded lad he is. Entering the living room, she saw Adze sitting on the couch with an axe on hand.

"Where's Beil?" she asked him.

"He's off at the forest already."

"Oh good...because I have something to tell you..." She then approached him and gleamed an eye lock. "Mm..." she purred.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing," she answered. "It's just that you two helped me a great deal for more than a year now, and I would like to return the favor..." and she froze, giving a resounding slap to her face.

"...Ach!" she hissed before sighing. "It's very embarrassing to say this but...I'm in heat, Adze..."

The boy quickly chuckled after hearing that. "Of course you are!" he joked. Dropping his axe on the couch, he stood up and massaged her scalp, sending a petite shiver down her spine. This certainly doesn't help her at all as this stimulated her libido even more.

"Ah..!" she whimpered out. Suddenly Adze smelled a particular scent fuming out of her.

"Are you really in heat?" he asked and she nodded with rose-tinted cheeks.

"I'm sorry Adze, but I need a mate!"

Adze gave out another chuckle, a sourly one this time. "Well I'm one year shy away from Ireland's age of consent. But who really cares nowadays..?"

The feline's ears sprung up from hearing his sentence.

"But I'm not really looking for that kind of action right now, you see," he continued and after hearing that, she then shooked her head in disappointment.

"Ah...alright then. I understand," she sighed.

"Well...since you need me so badly, I guess I can let Beil risk drowning at the river for once."

"So, we can-" but she was interrupted by a lift from him. Entering her room, Adze then gently laid her on the bed and lifted her dress up, revealing a swollen vulva. The feline's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he lapped her clitoral hood away and gave her exposed pearl a lick, making the feline spring up as her tail stiffened before croaking out a mewl.

"You like this?" he asked, and she quickly nodded several times before pushing his head back inside with both of her legs pressed on his backside, giving the exposed clit several more licks. Soon after, he then gave her bright pink knob a gentle nibble, making her jolt up from the sensation.

"Ah..!" she croaked out another one as the boy continued eating her out, making her gurgle even more as he continued to gnaw her clitoris. Adze had expected something to go awry as he continued giving head. And his hunch was right as her room soon ariated with her sex and hot labored breaths from both partners.

Unfortunately, his nose can't tolerate the concoction her vagina's airing out... This smell, according to his nose, is equivalent to that of Rafflesia flowers dipped in rotting purade meat while being defecated out of a buffalo...

...Well, maybe not that similar. But hey, a man can dream of any kind of bull's shit. After all, if this pleases her, then whatever it takes. If he can last that long before passing out, that is.

...Not very long...and he had quite enough or he will pass out. To finish things off, he palmed her clit, making her vibrate in rhythm to his rubbing motion before giving a gentle squeeze, then a pinch that made her jump up one more time as her slit finally gushed out pleasure that splashed all over the boy's face. Taking out his tongue, he decided to taste her juices hoping that she's a durian of sorts. But no. It's bitter with a metallic aftertaste that made him cringe.

"Did you liked it?" he asked, trying hard not to vomit all over her cunt, and she panted out a yes. A stepford smile then crepted up on his face.

"Are you still in heat?"

"For now, no..." she murmured.

Adze gave her another glance before leaving the room and into the bathroom, where he threw up. The bulge on his pants begged him to continue, but his nostrils refused to comply after enduring such a stench. Besides, he has work today or the mayor will scold him for "slacking" off, even for a minute.

With the couched axe back on his grasp, he walked outside her house and pondered about what the feline said.

"Cats..." he whimpered as he lowered his head, shaking in virility. "Cats in heat, man... Heaven forbid that she'll spray all over me!"

_...of the Hydnoraceae..._


End file.
